Mikey Impossible
Mikey Impossible is the third episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Gonard has captured Lily and has her in his helicopter. Team LilyMu confront Gonard on a rooftop. Gonard threatens to attack tthem using his "mecha bonsai". He throws a small-acorn shaped object at them, which beeps several times before becoming inert. Guano sneezes on the acorn, reactivating it. It quickly grows into a large, spiky, metallic tree, which throws its spikes at Team LilyMu. Mikey picks up a manhole cover and begins playfully deflecting the incoming spikes. The spikes, however, end up hitting Yoshi and his camera. Guano ends the scene. Ozu arrives and is furious that another cameraman has been incapacitated. He orders the cast to assemble in his apartment for a meeting. At Ozu's apartment, he informs the cast that he is going away on vacation, to their shock. He tells tham that one of them will have to be in charge while he is gone. Guano steps up to take the role, but is refused by Ozu. Ozu decides to either choose Lily or Mitsuki, and asks Mikey to have the final say. Mikey chooses Lily, who delights in her newfound power. Ozu also informs the cast that they will have to follow a long list of rules while he is gone. While Ozu reads off the rules, Mikey and Gonard grow bored and sneak out of the room. Mikey and Gonard stumble upon a room containing an antique samurai sword and a small bonsai tree. Mikey begins playing with the sword, with Gonard warning him to be careful of the bonsai tree. Mikey, however, cuts off part of the tree. He attempts to "even out" the tree, but ends up completely destroying it. The two sneak back to the main room. The two's departure and return is unnoticed. Just then, Ozu tells the group that none of them are allowed near his bonsai tree or his samurai sword. Later, Mikey panics over accidentally destroying the tree. Gonard suggests they confide in Mitsuki and Guano and ask them for help. They do so, and Mikey asks them to help him find a bonsai tree to replace the one he destroyed. Mitsuki orders a new bonsai on the internet. Lily arrives and orders the cast to perform a variety of chores. Eventually, the bonsai tree arrives. Mitsuki distracts Lily so that they can infiltrate Ozu's apartment and replace the bonsai. However, Ozu calls and informs them that he will return in fifteen minutes, as he is vacationing at the airport. The cast hurry to come up with a plan to switch the bonsai before Ozu returns. Mitsuki stands guard while Mikey, Gonard, and Guano sneak through the air vents into the apartment. Mikey heads to the room with the bonsai to make the switch. Just then, Lily realizes that she has been tricked and that Mikey is attempting to break into Ozu's apartment. She plans to tell Ozu and get Mikey in trouble. Guano deactivates the alarm, allowing Mikey to switch the destroyed bonsai with the replacement. Before they escape, Mikey celebrates his success by playing with the samurai sword once again. However, he destroys the new bonsai tree in the process. Just then, Ozu returns, sending Mikey and the others into a panic. Mikey hastily attempts to repair the bonsai with glue. Ozu arrives home and finds them surrounding his bonsai. He initially dismisses this, before Mikey reveals that his hands are covered with leaves. Ozu discovers the destroyed bonsai and is furious. Mitsuki and Lily arrive to warn Mikey and Ozu, respectively, but find they are too late. Mikey attempts to apologize, but Ozu angrily fires all of them and declares that the show is cancelled. The cast lament their situation, before they notice that the destroyed bonsai tree has miraculously regrown, with the addition of a pink blossom. Ozu is calmed by this, and decides not to fire the cast. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey, Mitsuki, and Guano destroying the robotic tree with orbs and a leaf blower. Guano kicks one of the tree's spikes into Gonard's helicopter, disabling it and sending Lily falling to the ground. Mikey manages to save Lily; Gonard declares that he will return. Trivia * The title and premise of this episode reference the Mission: Impossible media franchise. * Lily uses a voodoo doll on Mikey. * This episode references the "trash compactor scene" from the film Star Wars. * Ozu is seen dancing to disco in a flashback. * This episode references the film Lady and the Tramp during a flashback. * Mikey references the film A Streetcar Named Desire. * This episode makes a pun based on the similarly-sounding words "bonsai" and "banzai". * This episode references the film Risky Business during Mikey's flashback. * The riddle Ozu's robots attempt to tell is a reference to the riddle of the sphinx. * The genie in Ozu's apartment is a reference to the folk tale "Aladdin". Category:Episodes